Different time, different world
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Sasori finds himself in another world and has to learn how to be normal in this world. Will there be someone to help him? SasorixOC Request by LessThanThreeAkatsuki
1. Prologue

My first fanfiction with an OC. I hope you all like it. This is a request story by Just a Vaati Fan girl.

...

**Prologue**

A loud crash was heard in the middle of the park. It was late in the evening so there was no one around to hear it. Except for a few tramps who didn't pay any attention, they only focused on the booze they were currently drinking.

But what made the crash and why did it happen? Only the first question could be answered by a certain redhead. At the moment he was lying face first on the hard ground of a path. A path he didn't recognize and he definitely didn't know what kind of material it was made off. All he knew was that it was hard and it scratched open his face. It hurt like hell.

Wait it hurts? The redhead thought. It had been a long time since he last felt pain, but how could he be feeling it now? He slowly looked up at the sky and saw the broken branches which he had cracked when he fell through them. He shouldn't have survived such a fall, but all he could feel was a few scratches and bruises. He would definitely make it out alive.

He tried to remember what happened before. What had made him like this? He was human again and he didn't recall ever asking for it. He had been fighting his granny and that pink headed brat. He had been winning right until the last blow. His granny had pierced his heart with a sword. He should have died, but instead he was here very much alive.

He took another glance around, but stopped his movement when he heard footsteps. Someone was coming and he needed to defend himself. He tried making chakrastrings, but his fingers did nothing. Confused he tried flicking them, but still nothing. He was never going to make it through this if he couldn't defend himself. He tried getting up, but his body didn't listen to him. Of course being a puppet for so long didn't help. He didn't even know how to move his own body.

The footsteps came closer and closer, tapping on the hard ground with every pace. It was just one pair of feet and they sound they made weren't too loud. It should be a child or a female, the redhead thought, maybe a small male.

The person was now a few paces behind him and he started to feel anxious. What was about to come? The footsteps slowed down, like the person was unsure what to do. Maybe the person recognized who I was and is now scared to come any closer, he thought, smiling his evil smirk.

'Are you alright?' a woman asked hesitatingly.

He turned his head towards the noise and saw indeed a female, but a young one still. About the age of that pink headed brat. Great, another brat he had to take care of. She was standing by his feet and the light of the streetlamp just missed her face. He still couldn't see what she looked like.

She took a small step forward and he could now see some soft features, nothing more. 'Did you fall down? Do you need any help?' she asked.

'Well, you could help me get up, brat,' he said with a sneer. His eyes narrowed in anger at her, but she didn't even budge. She just kept looking at him, annoyance seeping through her careful face.

'Excuse me, you should be nicer to the people who want to help you. And who are you calling a brat anyway, you're barely a year older than me.' She stood straight up and crossed her arms. She wasn't about to help him now.

Her face was again hidden from light and it annoyed the puppetmaster. He looked away from her and tried getting up himself again to no avail.

'You're very stubborn aren't you.' Suddenly two pair of arms were around his chest and together they got him standing up. He dusted of his clothes before looking at her again. Finally he could see her face. Brown hair was tied in a ponytail and bangs were all messy on her forehead, hazelnut colored eyes, a small sharp nose and plump pink lips. She was nothing special, very ordinary actually.

Her eyes glanced at his clothing and his did the same. At the end they were both looking at it like it belonged to someone going to a dress up party.

After the girl snapped out if it, she extended her hand towards his in a means of shaking it. After a few long moments he grabbed her hand and shook it lightly.

'I'm Kimberly,' she said, smiling a bit.

'I'm Sasori of the red sand.'

She gave him a bewildered look, but left the comment hanging. She already thought he was drunk, so this wasn't too out of the ordinary.

He flicked his fingers again, trying to make chakra strings, but still nothing. He couldn't even feel his chakra anymore.

'Where is my damn chakra,' he said angrily.

She raised an eyebrow. 'What? You're a yoga teacher or something?' They gave each other funny looks until Kimberly had enough of it. 'You know what, my parents aren't home right now, so why don't you come with me. I'll clean you up and give you some normal clothes.' She gave it a weird look again, making Sasori look at it as well. It was still his Akatsuki robe, what's so weird about that?

'Follow me,' she motioned for him to come and walked on on the hard ground. He should ask her what kind of material it was sometime, but first better follow her. A servant is always nice, especially in these sort of situations.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Chapter 1

The way home had never taken so long and Kimberly was pretty annoyed. He might be a bit drunk, but he didn't have to admire everything he saw, right? Maybe he wasn't drunk, but stoned. Did fit his behavior better. She glanced once again at his filthy clothes, now lying in a heap on the floor. Where could someone even buy that stuff? She had now borrowed some of her brother's clothes who was, conveniently, out with his girlfriend. Just a grey t-shirt with a pair of navy blue jeans. Nothing special, but he admired the fabric like it was out of this world. Yes, definitely stoned.

'So, do you have a place to stay?' Kimberly asked Sasori, hoping that he did. She was to nice to throw him out, but she would give everything if he just left. She didn't need some drug addict in her house.

'If you can tell me where the land of wind is, then I'll find my way,' he said without laughing or anything.

'The land of wind, huh. I have no idea where that even is.' She took a step back and backed up against her desk. Sasori was sitting on her bed, his elbows leaning on his knees.

He looked up at her like she was the stupidest thing that had ever existed. 'A brat like you should know should know your topography. Can you at least tell me in which country we are now?'

She crossed her arms and glowered at him. 'Stop calling me a brat. You are not that much older than me and we are currently in the United States of America. Enough information for you?' she snapped.

He gave her a confused look, eyebrows furrowed in worry. 'I have never heard of that country before,' he said a bit breathless.

'And you are calling me a brat for not knowing your country. But how can you not have heard of America. It's one of the biggest countries.'

Sasori rose slowly, only looking at his feet in the process. His fiery red hair hung in front of his face, blocking any emotion Kimberly might pick up on. He needed to figure out what was going on. He was in a country he had never heard of and this girl had never heard of his country. He's seeing stuff he has never seen before and to the girl they seem normal.

'Do you have ninja academies in your country?' Sasori asked, trying to figure out something.

She raised both of her eyebrows and gave him a surprised look. 'I haven't even heard of that before. We only have normal schools, where they teach you math and stuff.'

He slowly nodded, getting the right answer, but also the one he feared the most. 'You know the last memory I have is of myself dying.'

Suddenly Kimberly jumped forward, checking his entire body for more wounds. 'But you didn't fell down that hard. I have cleaned every wound I saw. There can't be more!' She was touching him frantically and it annoyed him a lot.

He gave her a hard push, making her land on her butt on the carpeted ground. 'Do not touch me,' he said softly, but filled with anger. 'I did not mean by falling down. I meant by fighting with my granny Chiyo and with a brat named Sakura. My own granny pierced my heart with a sword.'

She was rubbing the painful spot on her butt, until he said all those weird things. She looked up into his deep brown eyes and saw nothing but honesty. He must be really high, she thought.

'So what did you use tonight?' she asked nonchalantly.

He narrowed his eyes, despising the way she reacted to his death story. 'What do you mean by use?'

'You know, drugs.' She waved in the air for emphasize which didn't help of course. Sasori only got more confused after that.

'I haven't taken any medicine before I came here,' he said slowly, stress out every word.

'Well, maybe you should take some then,' she mumbled, not loud enough for him to hear. 'You know what, why don't we talk about this in the morning. I really need to go to bed, because I have to go to school tomorrow and that is very early,' she said louder.

'You still go to school?' he said mockingly. She must be really stupid then, he thought.

She rolled her eyes and got off the floor, ignoring his smirking face. 'Yeah, I'd like to get my diploma and go to college. But if you already want to work, then that's your problem.'

'In my country you are done with the academy at an age of twelve and after that you learn things through experience.'

'And you were the greatest ninja that existed, right?' she said sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes again. She really should know her place. He needed to teach her a lesson. 'Well, I was a famous puppeteer and I've made some exquisite poisons,' he said proudly, crossing his arms and raising his chin in the air.

'Well, puppetfan. I want to sleep, so I'll get you a inflatable bed and a sleeping bag. It will work for today.' She walked out of the room, leaving the redhead alone with all of her weird stuff.

He admired some things and pitied others. She had some woodcarvings of elephants standing on her windowsill and Sasori knew he could do much better. Maybe if he had the right tools he would make something for her. Show her what good woodcarving looks like. Her wooden desk was pretty boring. Just a straight form with some drawers. He could have done very interesting things with it. Carving patterns in it and giving it a more round form. Would have looked a lot nicer in this place.

The rest of the room looked pretty plain. The floor was carpeted with a beige fabric. The walls painted white, only a painting of bad drawn flowers adorned the wall. A just as plain wooden closet stood against the back wall and the bed was painted red, standing against the left wall. Above the desk was the window and even the view wasn't special. This girl must have the most uninteresting life ever, Sasori thought.

The thing standing on the desk was something that actually interested him. It looked a bit like a TV, but it had letters under it, like a typing machine. Was it something like a typing machine or did it do something else. While protecting his face he tapped it softly, but it didn't respond. Now standing up straight he tried it again, but still no reaction. This thing annoyed him now, so he gave it another hard tap, this time on the keyboard. The machine bleeped on and shone a bright light from the TV thing. Sasori hadn't expected such a reaction and stumbled back words, his knees hitting the bed. He sat down on the soft mattress and stared at it bewildered.

'What are you doing,' said a voice from behind Sasori. He jumped up of the bed and fell down on the floor. Thankfully she had carpet, otherwise this would have hurt a lot more.

He let out a groan, rubbing his sore butt.

'Serves you right for pushing me down on the ground,' she said, hand in her hip. She threw down the bed and let it inflate by itself. Sasori was staring at it admiringly until it was full and the machine stopped working.

'Never seen a self inflating bed before?' she asked, raising a eyebrow.

He shook his head, still staring at the bed. When she was done making it he carefully got down on it, knees first. After some time he finally laid down and stared at the ceiling. A lot of things happened to him today and he was sort of sleepy, but he didn't want to sleep yet. He still had so many questions and he had to know if his findings were true.

'You should take your pants of if you're going to sleep.' Kimberly's head was hanging over the side of her bed, looking down on Sasori. It made him feel weird. Lower in some sort of twisted way.

He looked down at his legs and after some arguing with himself he took them off anyway. After that he laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling again. Kimberly's head had disappeared, but the light on her nightstand was still on. She must be still awake, he thought.

'Kimberly, may I ask you something?' Sasori asked politely.

'Mhmm? was her answer.

'I haven't slept in quite some time. Can you explain to me how it works again?'

Her head appeared again with a confused look plastered on it. 'How long haven't you slept then?'

'Almost twenty years.'

Her eyes widened and her mouth was agape. 'That can't be true,' she said shocked.

Their eyes met, Sasori's still as emotionless as when he was a puppet. Kimberly liked that he looked sleepy all the time. Bedroom eyes she called it.

'I told you I was a famous puppeteer, right?' She nodded in response, making him continue. 'I did not only handle puppets, I was one myself. The only living part of me was my heart. The rest was just made out of wood.' He blinked his eyes ones, still staring in Kimberly's soft brown ones. He noticed they were a bit yellow. 'I couldn't feel anything, nor did I need anything. I guess I just sort of existed. I was the ultimate piece of art, although some didn't see it that way.'

Kimberly had listened intently, finding his story odd, but he seemed to believe in his own words badly. Should she just call it crazy or did really something happen and did he come from a different world? She looked at her glowing computer screen and remembered the way he jumped back when it turned on. Everyone now a day's know what a computer is and have seen one. Hers wasn't a special one, so that shouldn't have freaked him. Maybe they just didn't have them in his world.

'So your grandmother killed you and you gained a body again,' she whispered, her vision blurring from thoughts.

He nodded, red hair bouncing with the movement.

'Maybe someone gave you a second chance. Someone must have pitied you or you did something good.'

Finally he averted his eyes and looked up at the ceiling again. 'I have never done something good,' he said sternly.

'Then someone must have pitied you.'

His eyes glanced downward, processing the idea. It would be very weird, but of course he didn't have the greatest youth. He had no parents who loved him and he was left alone, only his granny who could take care of him. It hadn't been the same to him. None of it was the same love his parents could have given him. Of course after that he did many horrible things. He had known they weren't good, but he just didn't care. He would still shrug his shoulders at the statement of him being a evil person. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. He was just living his life the way he wanted to. Until now, when someone screwed that up for him.

'Do I still have to tell you how to sleep?' Kimberly asked him after a long silence had passed.

He looked up at her again, knowing he would need her in this life. 'I would very much like that, yes.'

She nodded and got out of bed first. He noticed she was wearing pink pajamas with yellow ducklings on it. It looked sort of cute and a small smile crept on his face. He hadn't really smiled in a long time, only smirks he created sometimes displayed on his face. She turned off the weird TV thing and jumped back on her bed. Then she turned off the light on her nightstand and they were surrounded by complete darkness.

'Alright, close your eyes.' She couldn't see if he was doing it, but she just assumed he was. 'Now let all of your thoughts flow out and think of nothing. Your body's starting to feel heavy and you are tired.' She had to held back laughing fit. She felt like some sort of hypnotist. 'Now you are ready to fall asleep.'

She turned her back to Sasori, lying on her left side and closing her own eyes as well.

'Good night, Kimberly,' Sasori said softly.

A smile crept up on her face. 'Sleep well,' she whispered back.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	3. Chapter 2

Sasori opened his muddy brown eyes and had to blink a few times to adjust to the bright light that filled the room. He sat up on the inflatable bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He grabbed at his stomach when he felt a strange stomach ache coming up. Am I sick? He asked himself. He looked up at Kimberly's bed and found it empty. He glanced around the room, but she was nowhere to be seen. Somewhere he hoped that she hadn't left him, because there was no way he was going to survive in this world without her. Especially now that he had fallen sick.

He stood up, his legs still a bit shaky from the long sleep he had. What time is it? He thought. He took a few steps towards Kimberly's bed and sat down on the soft mattress. It was higher so it sat more comfortable then his own chair and he liked a soft cushion under him. It had been a while since he really felt different textures and he started to remember the difference between them. A wooden bench would be fine for a few minutes, but after a while your butt will start to hurt. He wanted to prevent that as much as possible.

The door opened softly and Kimberly walked in. She wore a tight black pants made in the strange fabric as her pants from yesterday and a white cotton t-shirt. A soft blue towel was wrapped around her head, drying her brown hair. She must have taken a shower, Sasori thought.

She glanced up and noticed Sasori for the first time. 'Oh, you're awake. Good, now you can take a shower and after that I'll figure out what I'll do with you.' She waved towards him with a pained face. She really wasn't sure what she had to do with him. He could never survive alone out on the streets.

She handed him a clean towel and a new pair of clothes, again her brothers property, but he hadn't come home last night so he wouldn't miss it. She pushed him out the door and into another one. They stepped into an all white bathroom. A white sink, a white shower and a white toilet. Very boring and it would need a lot of cleaning.

'Do you know how a shower works?' she asked.

He nodded and she was about to leave, when he remembered his stomach ache. 'May I ask you something?' She turned around and blinked her eyes ones in a expectantly way. 'I have a stomach ache, do you have something for it?'

She frowned. 'What kind of stomach ache? What does it feel like?'

He placed a hand right under his belly button to show where he felt it and explained that it felt like some sort of tightness. Cramp maybe?

A blush formed on her face and she had to hold back a giggle. 'You need to pee,' she said softly.

He shot her a confused look until it hit him. 'Oh, uh, I think I can handle that myself, then,' he said, blush also creeping up on his face.

'Well, I wouldn't know how to help you with that anyway, so good luck,' she said, almost running out the door.

Sasori was now stuck with his own problem. How did this work again? It had been a long time since he last used a toilet and of course Kimberly couldn't help him with that. She peed in a different way, if he remembered that correctly too.

He pulled the borrowed boxers down and stood there, waiting for something to happen. Alright, he had to do something, otherwise he couldn't pee, but what was it again? After about fifteen minutes he finally found out how to pee and felt relieved when it was all over. Who knew peeing could feel this good?

Now he still had to take a shower. Fortunately he had used the shower to clean himself off, otherwise he needed Kimberly for this too. He had just never felt the beam of water on his skin before, so that would be a whole new experience. He turned the shower on and estimated how warm he would like it. A little colder than Kimberly, just in case. He took his sleeping gear off and stepped inside the shower. He immediately liked it. The soft water that ran down his skin tingled the whole way down. It did need to be a little warmer and eventually he chose the temperature Kimberly had used too.

After he stood there for a while, letting the water run down his head and shoulders, he turned towards the different soaps they had. Different bottles with different descriptions stood on the shower floor. He picked up a yellow bottle, which smelled nice, and choice that one to clean himself off. He soaped in his body and rinsed it off again. A knock on the door told him to hurry up, which Kimberly also said afterwards.

He got out and dried himself off with another soft blue towel. He put on the new pair of clothes and again they were a bit to big again. He know wore the same strange fabric as Kimberly was wearing, but this had a light blue color and his shirt was a dark green. He looked in the bathroom mirror and saw how strange he looked. This was not what he was used to and he wasn't sure if he liked it. His eyes looked different. Almost like an open book. He just hoped Kimberly couldn't see it, otherwise she might ask questions and he didn't need that.

He got out of the bathroom and walked back into Kimberly's room. She was sitting at her desk putting on make-up. If she wanted to stand out she should have used more. This was only going to make her blend in, Sasori thought.

'We'll have some breakfast downstairs and then I'm still not sure actually,' she said, again with that pained face.

'Where are you going after that?' he asked, trying to keep his emotions in. He still thought it would be a foolish idea to leave her side now. If he fully understood this world he would leave the brat, but for now she's a great help and she's not as annoying as Deidara was. He would have laughed at him for every mistake he made. Stupid brat.

'I need to go to school.'

He didn't really want to go back to school. They couldn't possibly teach him something he didn't already know. But he also didn't want to be left alone. He should be able to survive school if she dragged him through it.

'I'll come with you then,' he said resolute.

'What?' She blinked a couple of times at him like he had gone crazy. 'How could that even happen?'

'You said I looked about a year older than you. I assumed I still need to go to school officially.'

'Fine, you can come.' She stood up and grabbed a bag from under her desk. 'But what are we going to do after that?' She waved at him to follow her and walked downstairs.

The house was as silent as it was last night. Sasori wondered if her parents were just never home, but didn't feel like asking. She might ask about his parents and he wasn't going there. She didn't need to know a thing about him.

'Can't I stay here then?' he asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Kimberly rummaged around in some of the cabinets and came back with two bowls, cereal and milk. A very interesting breakfast, but this would be the first thing he's going to eat in a long time, so he didn't care. Everything would be fine at this point, because he was starving. Or at least he thought he was, otherwise he had another stomach ache he didn't understand.

She put some cereal in the bowls and pored the milk over it. She shoved the bowl towards him and started eating from her own. After a few bites she responded to his question. 'Why would you want to stay here?'

'Because at this point I trust you the most and I'm still not sure how this whole world works.'

She smiled at him a bit sadly. 'I'm sorry you got stuck here,' she said, laying her hand on top of his. It was a sweet gesture, but he disliked it anyway. He pulled his hand away and used that one to eat his cereal.

'It's fine, it's always better than being dead, right?' He glanced out of the corner of his eye towards her.

'I guess, but in a way didn't you really die. I mean this is a whole new world and you have to start all over.'

He thought about it and maybe she was right. He had died, he had felt himself fade away. It hadn't hurt, but felt more like a soft blanket laid out on top of him. He had just disappeared from that world and left everyone behind. Deidara had probably been in trouble, but that's what he got for leaving him behind. His death could be blamed on him, but what good would that bring him now. He was dead and that was dead.

But he wasn't dead, he was right here. Or maybe this was something else, maybe this was where you went after you died. Maybe this was hell, because he was sure he would go there. Heaven was not meant for him or any other member of the Akatsuki. They had done many terrible things. Some even worse than the other. Only Tobi seemed innocent, but Sasori didn't trust him one bit.

'Shall we go to school now?' Kimberly snapped him out of his thoughts and all he could do was nod. She stood up and Sasori followed her. 'For now you can borrow one of my brother's jackets, but we have to buy you something new. Do you have any money we might be able to use or something we can sell?'

He shrugged. 'I can take a look in my Akatsuki cloak, but I'm not sure what's in there.'

She gave him a bewildered look at the word Akatsuki, but didn't comment. He used more words she didn't understand and the best thing to do now was not ask. She didn't want to hear his long stories about things she didn't want to know in the first place.

'Alright, for now I'll buy you lunch at school, but you do need to get a job. Paying for myself is hard enough.' She winked at him, before walking out the door into the sunlight.

He gave her a funny look, but still followed her. If this was hell, then he wondered what heaven would be like.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	4. Chapter 3

High school was really something Sasori had never seen before. There were way too many people and they made way too much noise. The girls wore all these crazy colored clothing that showed too much of their bodies. Female ninja might wear short skirts, but at least they wore tight shorts under it to not show off certain areas. These woman didn't really care what they showed as long as boys saw it. The boys on the other hand all looked the same. They all wore those pants made from that strange fabric with a plain colored t-shirt, preferably black or grey. Some of them wore a little color like purple or blue, but that was about it. He also saw some kids with strange metal in their mouths. What that was for he didn't know, but he assumed it was some sort of communication device.

'Alright, now just go through the main entrance. On the left you will find the secretary. That's where you can sign up for school. I have to go to class now. Meet me at the main entrance when lunch starts,' Kimberly said, nodding at him and making him nod back in return. He didn't have a clue about what she was talking about, but he knew where the main entrance was. Hopefully he would know what to do afterwards.

Kimberly set in a fast pace and walked away from him, in the end disappearing inside the building. Sasori glanced around ones more and found a lot of people staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and already missed Kimberly's guidance, although he would never admit it.

Slowly he started walking towards the entrance Kimberly had disappeared in, avoiding as much eye contact as he could. If he still had his powers, he would have shown what he was made off. Nobody would just plainly stare at him without a good reason. He would make then explain and he would do it by force. Maybe even kill them in the end, but if they had a good reason for it, then he would let them live. The thought was great, but it didn't get him anywhere. He couldn't do anything to these people.

He walked up the stairs and entered the large building, noting that it looked really boring and thinking that someone should have used a little more imagination when creating this thing. Now he had forgotten what he was supposed to do when he was inside. He glanced around, still avoiding eye contact with the other students and found a sign that said secretary's office. Which happened to be just a desk at the side of the hallway. It had a little room at the back, but it wasn't really special. He really needed to go there?

A small woman with head full of grey curls sat behind the desk. You could see her barely, only the grey curls visible above the wood. Sasori took a step forward and another until he was in front of the old lady. She was busily flipping through a stack of papers and hadn't noticed him yet. Sasori cleared his throat and the stack of papers tumbled down, leaving a shocked woman standing there. She looked up through her huge glasses, the glass itself making her eyes look gigantic. Sasori had to hold back a laugh which surprised him. He wasn't one to laugh.

'Excuse me,' he said softly, not wanting to scare her even more. 'I'd like to join this school.'

She blinked ones at the strange figure in front of her. 'You want to follow class here?' she asked confusedly.

'That's what I said,' Sasori shot back a bit angered already. Couldn't she hurry up, he didn't like to wait.

'Alright, give me a minute, sweetie.' She shuffled away into the little room in the back and left Sasori alone in the hallway.

He glanced around and saw that people were still looking at him like he was the most interesting thing they'd ever seen. Especially a group of girls who were loudly whispering to each other. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but he heard Kimberly's name a couple of times. What would they be saying about her?

A rustling of the paper startled him and he looked back at the desk in front of him again. The old lady had returned and was holding some papers. 'You need to fill this in and after that I'll will make sure you get a schedule,' she said in her raspy sounding voice.

Sasori took the papers and a pen and tried to fill in the form. His name, well that was easy. Age, he had to pretend he was seventeen, otherwise he wouldn't be allowed in. Just take a few years off and he was seventeen again. Where he was born, that was hard. Kimberly hadn't known about his birthplace, so it probably doesn't exist here. What would he say then? He glanced to the side and saw a newspaper laying there. The heading said something about a town called New York. He would just use that one.

After a few more hard questions he finally finished filling on the form and gave it back to the old lady. She smiled sweetly and handed him yet another piece of paper. 'This is your schedule. Try to remember it as best as you can, so you know where you have to go.' She gave him another smile before returning to her stack of papers, flipping through them again. Her way of saying he was dismissed. He still didn't know where he had to go though. Maybe he should ask one of the people who were staring at him. He looked back up, but saw no one. Where did all those people go? He spun around, but everyone had disappeared. He had to find his own way to his first class. Which was… Chemistry. Never heard of that before, he thought.

The numbers said something about which room he had to be in. The first number must say something about which floor he had to be on and the second about which room on that floor. Well, he figured that out pretty quickly. He had to be on the first floor now, so he was still good. Now which room was it? Number 14. Alright, he could find it. Should he go left or right?

'Sweety, wait!' the lady called towards him. He turned around unwillingly. He didn't want to deal with the slow woman again. 'I forgot to give you your code to your locker.' Again she waved a piece of paper in the air and Sasori had to take it from her again. 'Your locker is to the left, number 173. You can't miss it.' She waved him off and he first went to the left. Maybe he would find his classroom here too.

At the end of the hallway he finally found his locker. He typed in his code and the locker jumped open. He looked at it for a minute and then shook his head, getting his thoughts back together again. He opened the door all the way and noticed that there were books lying in it. He looked at the titles and grabbed the one that said Chemistry and also Math, since he had that after Chemistry. He thought he was pretty clever for taking both books with him. He also took the notepad and left looking for his class, shutting the locker behind him.

He found his classroom rather quickly after that and opened the door without knocking. The teacher looked offended at that and demanded to know this new boy's name. Sasori mumbled his name and showed him the roster he held in his hand. The teacher gave him a nod and pointed out an empty seat. Sasori walked by a few girls who started whispering yet again. What was their problem? He sat down next to another girl who blushed fiercely, but didn't say anything.

The teacher continued his story about some chemical reactions and Sasori tuned out. Like he didn't know most of this stuff already. Chemistry was about poisons and stuff, at least he knew that now. After a while the teacher was done talking and handed out an assignment they had to make in pairs. He glanced at the blonde blushing girl next to him who let out a little happy yell when she heard that. Sasori raised an eyebrow and leaned away from the girl. She was getting creepier by the minute.

The girl placed the assignment between them and leaned forward, hovering over the paper. She smiled sweetly which Sasori found more creepy than sweet. 'I'm Jenny,' she said, pouting her lips a bit.

'You already know my name,' Sasori responded flatly. She giggled madly, like he had said the funniest thing ever. This was going to be a long day, Sasori thought, already wishing Kimberly was here instead of this Jenny girl. Why didn't they have class together?

Jenny started chatting away about nothing in particular, while Sasori grabbed her pen and started filling out the assignment. It was way too easy. Didn't they have something more difficult. These kids should already know these things or at least experimented with it themselves.

After thirty minutes the teacher made another round and picked up all the assignments. He flipped through them, grading them immediately. He was shaking his head disappointingly at almost every paper, when he got to a certain redhead's one. He looked up at Sasori and watched the boy move away from Jenny with interested eyes. He finally had a student who knew something about Chemistry. That didn't happen a lot.

'Alright class,' he stood up and held out the assignments in front of him. 'Almost all of you have failed this, because you weren't paying attention to my lecture. Now everyone who failed this, will do an extra assignment for the next time I see you. Jenny, Sasori, you two are excused.' He nodded at both of them and then dismissed the entire class right before the bell rang.

Sasori was the last one getting up, not knowing what the bell was for. He followed a few of his classmates towards the classroom for Math. He had heard them talking about it, so this was just an easy thing to do.

Math had been just as boring as Chemistry, but he actually had to pay a little attention here. They were using strange words, but he knew how to use the rules. He would understand this quickly enough. He really was wasting his time here.

Finally he was done and now he could meet up with Kimberly. She needed to save him from these crazy stalker girls. They were literally following him now and he didn't know how to shake them off. In a fast pace he walked towards the main entrance again and found Kimberly already standing there all alone. She was looking up at the ceiling and Sasori had to tap her on the shoulder to make her notice him. She glanced to the side with an angry look on her face that disappeared immediately when she saw who it was.

'So, how were your first few classes?' she asked, smiling softly at him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, glad he was with the only person he knew again. 'This was completely boring and I have no idea how to get away from those girls.' He shot his thumb up behind him and Kimberly tried to see who he was pointing at. Immediately she got a sad look on her face and pulled on his arm as if to say, let's go. He glanced back at the girls who were now laughing and whispering things to each other. What was the matter and why didn't Kimberly want to be involved with these girls?

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry that it took me a while! I've been really busy and when I started on this, it wouldn't come out right... This is more of a opening to other parts of the story!

...

Kimberly pulled Sasori towards the cafeteria and stood in line for food. Sasori hadn't even known he was hungry until he saw all the food. He wanted everything that lay there, even though he didn't know most of the foods. Kimberly would know what tasted good.

The line started to move and as he got closer and closer to everything the cafeteria had to offer, his mouth started to water more and more. He was going to eat so many things it would drive his stomach crazy.

Finally they could pick out their food and Kimberly picked up a tray. When Sasori wanted to pick one of his own she slapped his hand away. 'No, I'm paying, so I'll decide what you'll eat.'

Sasori grumbled something under his breath and pouted like a little child who didn't get his way. Kimberly just rolled her eyes and picked up the things she liked. She didn't even care if Sasori hated them. He just had to deal with it. She worked hard to pay for her own lunch and now she had another person she had to pay for. That didn't even seem fair.

'Do you want to sit outside or inside?' she asked, looking at the tray of food she just paid for. It was a little more then she had hoped for, but there was no turning back now. She just had to ask for an extra shift at the restaurant.

He glanced around at the full tables inside of the cafeteria. His eyes fell on Jenny who was waving at him excitedly. 'Well, not here,' he said, ignoring the wave completely. He didn't want to be bothered with her.

Kimberly looked around the cafeteria and her eyes fell on the same group of girls. Most of them were giving her dirty looks, like she had done them wrong. Great, they already didn't like her and now they had another reason to do so. Yes, Sasori was good-looking, but you shouldn't go hating someone over it. She isn't even dating him. Like he would be interested. He could get a lot better than her anyway.

With a glum look on her face she went outside, Sasori following her with a confused look on his face. What had happened in the few minutes they had been standing here?

A soft breeze blew up Kimberly's shoulder length hair and hit Sasori in the face. He was annoyed at first, but the noticed it smelled kind of nice. He didn't snap at her like he normally would have done and just followed her towards a little empty bench somewhere on the field. The grass was kept short and on some places it had brown spots due to people sitting on it.

Kimberly plopped down with the tray still in her hand and dropped her bag on the ground. Sasori didn't even a bag and looked around to put his books on. Frankly he just didn't care and dropped them on the ground as well. Hungrily he stared at the tray filled with food after that. It all had strange colors and didn't even look like food to begin with, but he wanted it anyway. Especially that pointy thing.

'Are you hungry?' Kimberly asked, already taking a bite of the pizza he wanted.

'I want what you are having,' he said, not taking his eyes off it. She rolled her eyes and handed it to him when she had finished her bite. Of course he would want the best part on the plate. She would let him have it this time, but next time he can just forget it.

They ate is silence for a while, Sasori just happy that he was finally able to fill his stomach. Some girls passed by and they started giggling as soon as they saw him looking back. One of them walked up to him and shot Kimberly an evil look before smiling back at him.

'Hey, you can sit with us if you want,' she said sweetly, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sasori looked to the side and saw Kimberly looking away. The girl had only offered, because being friends with her was strange. She had been the new girl a couple of months ago, but it didn't take long before her parents were known as the drunks around here. No one really wanted to be associated with her because of that. She had been alone and she didn't mind that much, but now that they were already letting Sasori join their group, it hurt her. What was so different about him? Why did he deserve this attention?

'I believe I'm already sitting here,' he said, not really caring about having another place. He started eating again and ignored her further.

She huffed annoyed and shot a saddened look back at her friends. One of them saw this as her cue and stood beside her, looking down on the still eating Sasori. 'But Sassy, we want you to sit with us,' Jenny pleaded. Aparently she had gone outside to find him together with her friends. Great, Sasori thought. A stalker.

'What did you just call me?' he asked angrily.

She took a step back, frightened by the look he was giving her. His bedroom eyes now flashing an angry dark brown. 'S-s-sorry,' she stuttered. 'We'll be going now.' They hurried away and left Kimberly and Sasori alone again.

Immediately Kimberly started to laugh. She clutched her side when it started to hurt, but still couldn't stop laughing. The redhead gave her a funny look and wasn't sure how to respond to this. He shuffled back and forth uncomfortable and glanced around at the curious looks the crowd was giving them.

'I'm sorry,' she blurted out, still laughing. 'It's just that nobody ever talked back to Jenny like that and she never looked that scared ever in her life. I'm your greatest fan already.' She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him softly, letting out her last laughs.

When she let go of him and her attention was back on her food, she didn't notice Sasori blushing slightly and smiling softly. He hadn't mind the hug and it was one of the first times he had enjoyed human contact. After his parents passed away he didn't care for the hugs and kisses his granny gave him. Only his parents could give him the hug he needed and they weren't there anymore. Maybe Kimberly could give them some meaning again.

Suddenly she stood up, shaking him out of his thoughts. 'Break is over, we need to go back to class,' she said, pulling him of the bench.

He groaned, really not looking forward to another boring class. 'Why don't we have any classes together?' he asked, walking up beside her.

'You are a year older, silly. You are in another class than I am. You're the smart one out of us.' She winked at him, before walking off in the building to her next class. Sasori's eyes followed her until she disappeared around the corner. Only then did he look at which class he needed to go and went in the other direction. He wondered where they would meet again, because after the next few classes, the day would be over.

…

The redhead was standing by the door, waiting for Kimberly to arrive. He again was done sooner than she was and he was thinking that she must be some kind of slowpoke. Jenny had bothered him again, but he had just blown her off. He seriously wasn't interested in this girl. She was just too damn annoying.

Kimberly came almost running around the corner, yelling sorry along the way. Her hands were stacked with books and she bumped into everyone who was standing in the hallway. Such a clumsy girl, Sasori thought, smile playing around his lips.

'Ready to go?' she asked hurriedly, bumping into someone else yet again.

He laughed softly, masking it as a cough, before answering her. 'I have been ready for a while now. I was just waiting for you.'

'I know, I'm sorry, really,' and the whole saying sorry part started all over again and it didn't end before they walked out of the building.

Sasori just ignored her and started walking into the direction towards her house, as far as he could remember it. He wasn't entirely sure he was walking in the right direction, though.

'So you're still staying at my place, huh?' she asked, giving him a teasing push. At least he knew now that he was walking in the right direction.

'If you don't mind. You're the only person I know, so I feel the most comfortable staying with you,' he said, glancing away to hide his blush. He just hoped that Kimberly wouldn't mind, because he really wouldn't have a clue of where to stay otherwise. He didn't know this world and he didn't have the right money to even survive here.

She stayed silent for a while, tapping her chin with her finger in thought. 'Alright,' she decided. 'You can stay at my place on one condition. You have to work for your own money and you need to pay for your own food.'

He nodded and then realized something. 'How am I going to get a job?'

'Right, wait a second. I'll call work and ask if they have a place for you.' She rummaged through her bag and found her phone after a while. Women had so many stuff in their bags, even Sasori already noticed this. He also noticed that they lost everything in that bag.

She dialed a certain number and started blabbing away as soon as it was picked up on the other side of the line. Sasori watched this all with amazement. He had no idea about what the thing was or what it did, but Kimberly started talking in it and it seemed to be answering her. How was that even possible?

Suddenly she lowered the thing and pressed a button, before turning towards the redhead. His eyes had gone wide and his head was slightly cocked to the right. Kimberly raised an eyebrow and wondered what was going on inside his head.

'Are you okay?' she asked, slightly worried about his frozen state.

'Yeah, sorry. What did you just do?' he asked, curiosity staining his voice.

'I just made a call. I got you a job at the same restaurant I work at and you start tomorrow, so you better be ready.' She started walking again and Sasori followed suit, not wanting to lose her in case he didn't really know where she lived again.

'What do I do there?' he asked, already forgetting the phone and now wondering what this job entitled.

She waved him off. 'You will see tomorrow. Oh, and I have another fun surprise for you. You have health class tomorrow, I hope you'll enjoy.' She shot him a second wink that day and turned towards the road again.

Sasori frowned, confused about what she had just said. What the hell was health class? It couldn't be that bad, right? He just had to pull through again and he would survive yet another day. He smiled at the insanity of it all. He used to have to fight for his live, because others were after him and now the biggest problem he had, was going to school. Yeah, his life here was already a lot easier than it was before.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	6. Chapter 5

And they were on their way to school again. He was walking right behind Kimberly so he wouldn't disturb her thoughts or something. Somewhere he had noticed she wasn't really a morning person. She wouldn't flip out at every little thing he said, she just wouldn't respond. It would be a nod or a simple okay. It made him more curious to what kind of person she really was. Every time she seemed to space out, he had the urge to touch her face. He didn't do it, but the feeling made him really uncomfortable. Why would he want to touch her face? Why would he want to make her look at him? Why did he need her attention so much?

She turned around a bit and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. A smile lingered on her face and with a whip of her hair she turned around again. Sasori blinked once at the weird movement. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but no words came out. Did he really want to know? Maybe she was just having her moment, like he had this morning.

He looked up at the sky and saw only grey clouds covering up the blue. It was going to rain soon, he was sure of it. Of course neither of them had brought an umbrella. Kimberly probably didn't feel the pressure of the heavy rainfall that was about to come and Sasori just never thought of it. He hadn't felt the rain in years, so he hadn't mind it before. Maybe he would do that now. Deidara always seemed to whine whenever a few splashes of rain fell down on his face. He wondered how Kimberly would react. Humans were usually very simple, but she was something different.

He wanted to get rid of the weird thoughts he was having, so he decided to ask Kimberly a question. Something that has been bugging him a bit. 'Where are your parents?' he asked in a monotone voice.

She tripped over her own feet and Sasori could just catch her before she hit the ground. He was bended over her, their bodies so close. A shiver ran down his spine. 'Are you okay?' he asked, his voice going up an octave.

She looked up at him carefully, before shuffling away from him. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go,' she said, getting up again. She started walking immediately and left Sasori standing there. He didn't understand what had just happened. Why did everything feel so awkward? And why didn't she want to answer his question?

…

The day had officially started. As soon as they had entered the school building, Kimberly was gone. She waved goodbye and said they would meet for lunch and that was it. She disappeared around the corner and had left for class. Why was she acting this way now?

He didn't have a lot of time to think about it. He still had to go to his locker and grab his books for his own lessons. He didn't even know yet which classes he had before lunch. Probably some boring ones and with those annoying girls. This was going to be a drag.

And indeed it had been a drag. The lessons were boring and he seriously didn't get anything of History. What the hell happened in this country? The history of his own land was a lot more interesting, that's for sure. And after that Biology. These people really didn't understand anything of the human body. It was all so primitive. He already knew a lot since he made puppets out of them, but even the students at the academy knew more. They hadn't even heard of chakra points. It was just awful.

Now he had something called health class. Didn't Kimberly say something about that? He really didn't know what to expect of this and the way the other guys were grinning, he probably didn't want to know either.

He reluctantly stepped into the class and took a seat. Soon girls were fanning over him and fighting for the seat next to him. He laid his head on the table and sighed in annoyance. Couldn't they just leave him alone already? He wasn't interested in any of the girls and he probably never will be. One of the girls won eventually and when he glanced to the side he saw that it was of course Jenny. He rolled his eyes and continued his moping.

'Hello class, are you all ready for today's lesson?' A tall balding man walked into the classroom with a large box under his arm. He had huge armpit stains in his shirt and he really needed a shave. Sasori watched the man move through his bedroom eyes, seeming to be not interested in anything at all. The rest of the class started cheering and Sasori wondered why.

'It's always the same with you students. I just hope you actually learn something from this, because it is important to have safe sex. Remember that,' the teacher said, his finger pointing at all the students.

Sex? Was the first word that ran through Sasori's mind. He felt a blush creep up on his face and he tried to hide it behind his hands. He had never been taught anything like that. He had never been interested in it anyway. Why did he need to learn this? This was going to be the worst day of his life. Of course his granny hadn't taught him anything about these sorts of things and he really hadn't mind. Why was this forced upon him now?

The box was opened and the man took out Styrofoam things. It looked like… Oh no, this was not happening. This can't be happening. He was supposed to do things with it? He couldn't do this. He had never looked at his own in that kind of way. He didn't even want to know when it really looked like that!

Of course he still was handed one of the Styrofoam things… And a condom was delivered with it. He picked up the small rectangular package and read the small writing on it. Contains lube. What the hell was lube?

'Alright, class. I will only show this once, so you better pay attention.' The balding teacher picked up the small package and ripped it open. A weird slimy thing fell out and the teacher picked it up. 'First you figure out what the inside is and what the outside is. It can only roll one way. Then you place it on the top of the penis. You pinch the top of the condom and then you roll down the rest of it to cover the penis fully.'

Sasori's eyes went wide when he saw all this happening. What the hell was that thing and why did it need to be rolled down his… thing like that? He would rather die than touch it in any other way than to pee.

'Now you all try it,' the balding man said.

Sasori swallowed hard and looked to the side. Jenny was already done before he even saw what she was doing. Apparently she had done this before. Why the hell would she know how to do this? She doesn't even have a… thing.

He looked at his own Styrofoam thing and closed his eyes for a minute. A few deep breaths and he was ready. He grabbed the little package, ripped it open and rolled it down the thing as fast as he could. He felt a bit breathless when he was done, but he was proud of himself for actually doing it. He promised himself he would never do such a thing again.

After they had put away the condoms and stuff, more birth control things came by. Sasori of course still didn't know what they were for until the teacher started explaining. He showed them many different things, from the women's condom to a certain pill women could take. All of them made sure you couldn't get pregnant.

In the end he started talking about the condom again and explained why this was the best out of all of them. It also made sure you wouldn't get STD's. A red eyebrow was raised. What was that? He thought. Then the picture show came. The scariest looking STD's were shown and in the end Sasori felt like he needed to puke. He would definitely do the thing with the condom again if he could prevent getting those things. He just needed to know when he needed to use it.

'Now just a last remark before the bell. I know hormones are racing through your bodies and you are attracted to the opposite sex or maybe the same sex, but that will be a different lesson. When you do decide to get intimate with the other person, make sure you use protection. I don't want any of you getting pregnant any time soon.' With a nod the teacher left the classroom, box again under his arm, right before the bell rang.

Sasori still wasn't sure what just had happened. Getting intimate with someone? What does he even mean by that? Maybe he could ask Kimberly, if she didn't mind of course.

He got out of his seat and picked up his books. It was lunchtime now, so he didn't need to wait another couple of hours before he could see the hazelnut eyed girl again. He walked over to the door, only to be stopped Jenny.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. 'Maybe we could try this again sometime, alone.' With a wink she left him alone. Another deep blush crept up on his face. What the hell was she talking about? He definitely did not want to do such a thing with her. And now he really needed to know what this intimate thing was. He would find Kimberly immediately!

He practically ran through the hallway and pushed people out of his way. Kimberly was already waiting for him by the main entrance, humming a song he didn't know. 'I need to ask you something,' he said, startling her a bit.

'Alright,' she said, question mark present on her face.

Sasori pulled her outside towards a quiet place. No one else needed to hear this. He looked up again and noticed the threatening sky. It would really start to rain any minute now, but he needed to talk to her about this. No one else would be outside now, so that made it all the better.

'I just had health class and we had to do… things,' he said, unsure about how he was going to ask her. 'And the teacher talked about doing intimate stuff with someone and having to use protection. I'm not sure I got what he meant.' He wore a heavy blush again and didn't dare look into those sparkling brown eyes. Somehow they held a golden gleam.

A laugh rippled through Kimberly's throat. 'It's cute how unknowing you are. You know about sex, right? Well, when you like someone, you might want to do that with them. The protection is needed so you won't get an STD or get pregnant.' She shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing and Sasori wondered why she already knew all these things when he was a year above her.

He was about to question her when the first raindrops fell out of the sky. One fell in Kimberly's eye and she squeezed them both shut. Sasori stared at her face. It looked so soft. He raised a hand and wiped a few raindrops away with his thumb. She opened her eyes again, shocked expression on her face.

Sasori took a step forward and lowered his face. Somehow this felt like the right thing to do. He needed to feel her lips. He felt her breath ghosting on his face. He was so close.

Suddenly she took a step back and the moment was gone. She had a blush on her face and she didn't look him in the eye. Things had really gotten awkward now and on top of that rain really started falling out of the sky. They needed to get inside fast and as they went back inside, Kimberly kept more distance between them. She did want him to continue before, but how could she let him? She wasn't good enough for him. He deserved better and he would realize it soon enough. She just didn't want her heart to be broken.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	7. Chapter 6

The rest of the day had gone by so slow Sasori was about to kill himself. Luckily for him the bell rang and he was free to go. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he needed to do something right now, but he couldn't recall what it was. He didn't need to do any homework, since he finished everything in class. Except for History and Geography, because he didn't understand anything from it. He wouldn't even bother making it. Maybe Kimberly would help him with it.

He walked through the crowded hallway towards the main entrance. He saw Kimberly leaning against the wall. A weird feeling crept up inside of him. Somehow he needed to be with her faster. He quickened his pace, but stopped when he noticed another guy standing next to her. The guy was ruffling up Kimberly's brown locks, smiling at her brightly. She on the other hand looked annoyed and Sasori wanted to help her. If she didn't want him to touch her, then he shouldn't be touching her.

He took the few last steps towards the two and grabbed Kimberly's hand. He pulled her towards him and glared at the guy who turned around looking rather confused. Kimberly let out a yelp when she almost flew at the redhead.

'Sasori, what are you doing?' she asked when she had recovered from the sudden movement. She had two eyebrows raised at him and when he turned his head towards her, the glare vanished. He felt a bit stupid now. He released Kimberly's wrist and averted his gaze towards the ground, feeling ashamed of himself.

'Can we go now?' he asked when the silence got to him. He tried his best to ignore everyone around him, especially the guy who stood right in front of him. He could feel the guy staring at him, trying to figure out what Sasori's problem was, but apparently he's not the brightest of the bunch. Sasori had actually never seen the guy.

Kimberly waved to the boy and only then did he look at her. 'I'll see you tomorrow in class. We can work on our project in a free period.' The guy nodded and left the two alone. Kimberly would tell him later what was going on. She hadn't even told him she had a new friend. They had a lot to catch up on.

A poke to the head brought Sasori back to the present time and when he looked up, he was met with a roll of the eyes, coming from Kimberley's hazelnut colored eyes. She grabbed his hand after that and pulled him out of the school building. They couldn't be late today, her boss would kill her.

'Where are we going?' Sasori asked when they took a left turn instead of a right. He noticed they were walking towards the park where they first met. It looked so much brighter now, more colorful.

'We need to work, remember,' she said, emphasizing the remember by lengthening it.

Sasori blinked ones at her and then remembered her talking into that weird thingy. He needed to work. What would he be doing for work? He hadn't done anything besides making puppets and killing people to get money. He never had to do anything else, so this should be new. How ordinary… Everything was new here. He wanted something that he was used to, not new things. Couldn't someone aim an attack on him or something? He would be used to that.

An evening breeze swept through the park, ruffling through the trees. Kimberly shivered and regretted not bringing her jacket. She shouldn't believe the weather forecast. They always lie!

Sasori noticed her shuddering, but wasn't sure why she'd done it. Normally he had only seen people do it out of fear, but she couldn't be scared now. She wasn't alone and it wasn't dark. No one would be attacking her anytime soon.

She kept shuddering and he started to really bug him. She wasn't afraid of him, right? 'Are you okay?' he asked.

She turned around and another shiver ran down her spine. Did it really have to be so windy out? 'Yeah, I'm just cold.' She waved it off and turned forward again, wanting to get inside as soon as possible. She knew she would be complaining about the warmth there, but she didn't care. Temperatures where there to be complained about.

She wasn't really paying attention to Sasori and just assumed he was following her. Like he knew where he should go otherwise. He didn't have a place to stay and he didn't have any money. He might just die out here on the streets…

Suddenly an arm was wrapped around her shoulder and she was pulled against a warm side. Her eyes went wide and a blush crept up on her face. She didn't know how to react to this and as sure as hell didn't she dare look up at him. This was new, very new and she wasn't sure she liked it that much. It felt awkward and her stomach did weird flips. She really wanted to be at the restaurant now, but at least she was warm. She just wasn't sure if it was because of the arm wrapped around her or her flushed face.

Sasori wasn't even really paying attention to her. He was still facing forward, looking at the rest of the park. He saw dogs running around and owners throwing balls. Little children being carried by their dad and their mom laughing at the cute sight. It always made him feel lonely, still to this day. Without him really noticing they had left the park and suddenly they stood in front of some sort of dining place. This should be the restaurant where Kimberly worked and where he worked now too.

Kimberly went in and he hesitatingly followed after her. He stepped into a romantic and modern looking place. The walls were painted in a cream color, the tables were carved out of a dark wood, cherry wood Sasori thought and a red table cloth lay on top. It was still very quiet in the restaurant. Only noises out of the back were noticeable.

They kept walking and went through a swing-door. It was the complete opposite of the front of the restaurant. It was complete chaos. Cooks were running around from pan to pot and back again, someone had spilled something on the floor and Sasori couldn't see any form of control. Kimberly let out a heavy sigh and started cleaning up. She wiped the spilled food of the floor, ordered the cooks around so they would stay on their own field and during that she also managed to get to the back and change into her waitress outfit.

Sasori had watched her go through all it and didn't understand how she had actually managed. He couldn't do that many things at the same time. He could only focus on his puppets and whenever Deidara barged in, he would screw something up. This was going to be the most difficult thing he's ever done in his entire life. Well, maybe not the most difficult, but it came close. There was this time when he, well you know and that was pretty hard…

She stormed out of the back again and handed him his own uniform. He held it up in front of him and his face scrunched up in annoyance immediately. He really needed to wear this? This was so beneath him. He couldn't serve people. He hated people.

'Get dressed,' she said, shooing him to the back. He got some curious glances from the other employees, but he ignored them. Like he needed to know their names. He couldn't care less.

He opened the wooden door where Kimberly had previously disappeared in and went in. It was a small room. It had a sitting area with only two chairs and an ashtray in the middle. The smoking place and the dressing room. Great and he had to leave his clothes here. They were going to smell bad. Thankfully they weren't his clothes.

He put on the black button-up shirt and the black apron. His jeans were already a dark blue so Kimberly must have had his job in mind when she had picked out his clothes this morning. He should be ready now. When he got back in the kitchen he didn't see Kimberly anymore. She must have gone to the front already. He walked back to the front, glaring at everyone who looked at him funny and went through the swing-door again.

There were already a few costumers and Sasori's face scrunched up again. Why did he need to work with people? Couldn't he get a job he could do all by himself. That would be a lot easier…

Kimberly walked towards him and pulled him behind the bar by his arm. He followed reluctantly, because costumers were standing on the other side. Kimberly actually told him to poor them the drinks they ordered. He grumbled something under his breath and the man of the couple gave him a glare. Which earned him an elbow in the gut from Kimberly. Okay, he needed to be polite and let the people have a good time. He put on the fakest smile anyone had ever seen and served them a beer and a glass of white wine. Apparently they were regular costumers, because Kimberly apologized for his behavior and said he was new. After that she led them to their table and gave them a menu.

More costumers trickled in and Kimberly had given him bar service. She was afraid he would screw up and insult people when he served them food. With the drinks he had limited contact. Unfortunately she knew when it got really busy, he had to cover some floor too. She hoped she could postpone this as long as possible. She would work harder than she ever had done. She was going to pull through and hope for the best. She also hoped that her boss wouldn't fire him on his first day. He needed the money to pay for himself. She couldn't afford him any longer.

Sasori pored drink after drink, serving the wrong drink from time to time. How would he know what a Martini is? He hadn't even heard of it before. They should all just drink water or sake, nothing more. He knew those drinks… And beer, but the brand was here different. And what happened to the foam? It looks a bit dead or was that his fault? He didn't know anymore and frankly he didn't care either.

'Sasori, can you serve table 7 their main dish,' Kimberly called to him when she passed the bar, her arms stacked with three other plates. She had been running through the restaurant the whole time and Sasori knew this moment was coming sooner or later. He sighed and walked towards the kitchen. He picked up two plates which he assumed were for table 7. When he got back in the restaurant, he counted the tables. That can't be number 7, they already have food. He counted again and again, until he just figured the people who don't have food would be table 7. He served them their plates and they didn't complain, so he did well. He gave them one of his fake smiles and was off again. Until the guy called him back.

'Excuse me, can we have another round of drinks?' he asked. Sasori turned around and wiped the glare of his face just in time. Kimberly would've kicked him in the shins and he had found out that it hurt. He gave another sweet fake smile and waited for them to order. He scribbled it down on his notepad and left to get the drinks. Okay he could do this. They haven't killed him yet or anything. He could serve people and be sort of nice about it.

He got them their drinks and earned a nice thank you at the end. He even heard the woman say that he was cute. If she only knew…

The rest of the evening went rather well and because it was his first day, they didn't need to stay to clean up. They could finally go home. Sasori was counting the amount of tips he got. The couple at table 7 had been very generous and he felt like he should thank Kimberly for it somehow. She already said that they needed to go shopping this weekend, so maybe he could buy her something. That should be enough for her. She had bought so many things for him already.

'So, did you like working here?' Kimberly asked.

He thought about it while looking at her sweet smile. He should try to smile like that. His fake smile still needed a lot of work. 'It was okay. I don't really like people, but it was very dynamic. I could learn a lot here.' He didn't say that he liked the way he could see her work. This was the first time he had seen her really passionate. He didn't spend time with her on school and at home she was usually doing homework. This was different somehow.

'Good, because our next shift is Saturday,' she said, laughing at his annoyed face.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	8. Chapter 7

Saturday morning, the first day of a weekend Sasori has spent here. Apparently they slept in or that's what he figured since Kimberly was still in bed. He looked up at her soft sleeping face. She looked so content with everything. He tried to fall asleep again, but his body was now used to the early awakening. He was ready to do something, anything. This just bored the hell out of him.

He lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling now. He had to do something, but what? Didn't she have something entertaining in her room? Surely she had some books here, he could read one of those. He sat up and glanced around the room. His eyes fell on a stack of books placed neatly on her desk. He carefully stood up and tiptoed towards the desk. He picked up one of the books. The Hunger Games, never heard of that one before. He sat down in the desk chair and with nothing better to do he started reading.

A few hours later Kimberly finally woke up. She sat up and stretched her arms around her head. A big yawn left her lips and she blinked a couple of times to clear her vision. That's when her eyes fell on the figure sitting in front of her desk. His eyes were still glued to the pages and he hurriedly turned the page when he was done with the previous one. Sometimes he made cute little noises when something awful or exciting happened.

Kimberly raised an eyebrow when she found out what he was reading. He really thought that book was entertaining. According to the stories he sometimes told her, he had done more exciting things than written in that book. Battling with puppets was something entirely different. These fighting skills were primitive, nothing major. She believed Sasori would have beaten the hunger game right away with the skills he used to have. He was rather amazing according to his stories and somehow she believed in them. The way his eyes shone when he told about what kind of poisons he could make.

'Do you like the book?' she asked him with a smirk. His eyes went wide and he slowly turned his head towards her. He looked rather frightened or something.

'The game is about to begin,' he said, book shaking in his hands.

She just laughed at the way he was acting, but she also knew he wanted to finish this book today. She just left him to the reading and went downstairs for some food. This was probably better, because her brother was actually home today. She had done a great job keeping him hidden for her family, although her parents wouldn't have noticed when he was walking around the house in front of them. Her brother would have, but he was just always at his girlfriend's place and she couldn't blame him. She wished she could do the same, but unfortunately she didn't have any friends she could crash at.

Her brother was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper or something. Probably just the comics or something. Like he would ever read the newspaper for real. She rolled her eyes at him and started making her own breakfast. She had to make more of course, but she couldn't bring that much that it looked suspicious. Just a few sandwiches then. They could get more food when they went into town. They still needed some shopping to do.

When she was about to go out of the door again, her brother called after her. 'Hey, I'm going to a party tonight. Wanna come and be out of the house for a while?' he asked. It was actually really nice of him, but that's how it went between them. They always tried to get each other out of the house, away from their parents. It was just not pleasant being home with them and the weekend was very long.

'I have work tonight,' she responded and he nodded at that. She had already taken care of it herself.

His eyes went back to the paper he was "reading". 'I'll be gone in a few minutes, so don't stay too long here. I believe dad will be out today, so mom will be bored.' That little warning was all she needed. He didn't say what mom could possibly want from her, but she already knew. Sasori and she had to go shopping today and by hearing that, soon.

The door closed behind her and she practically ran upstairs. She heard her father in the shower, so he would be out soon. His singing was really disturbing and at some point her mother joined in from their bedroom. She up too already. He better finish that book fast, otherwise he'll just have wait.

She opened the door with a bang, making Sasori jump up out of his chair. He saw the weird look in her eyes and somehow he knew he had to hurry up. A plate was pushed under his nose and he started eating immediately. He did look up at her so she would explain, but she never spoke up about it. She just wanted to hurry.

A drawer was yanked open and she picked some clothes for herself. Sasori just had to wear something he had already worn on another day. She stripped out of her pajama's, forgetting all about a certain boy in the room and put on the clean clothes. She turned back around and saw a heavy blushing Sasori, to scared to look away and to scared to keep looking at her. A blush crept up on her face as well. This was really awkward…

Kimberly was the one to look away first, never commenting on what just happened and grabbed her own sandwich. She sat down on her bed, munching away on her sandwich, acting like nothing weird had just happened. Sasori still couldn't look away from her, but she avoided eye contact at all costs.

He had never felt like this before. His heart was raising and his breath hitched out. He needed to do something else, anything else. He needed to put on some clothes, but he couldn't just do that in front of her right now. That makes the situation even worse. But he also couldn't ask her to just turn away, because he would have to mention the previous situation. This was difficult. He had never had this much of a difficult time before. He didn't know how to react to this.

At some point the quietness and the lack of movement got to him. He stood up, kicking the chair away by accident and walked over to the pile of clothes. If he did this fast, then she wouldn't even notice him undressing. Kimberly did her best not to look at him, but she just couldn't resist. A blush was present on her face again as she turned her head and when her eyes fell on his cute butt, a giggle bubbled up out of her mouth. His head snapped back and she acted like nothing weird had happened again. Unfortunately the grin didn't leave her face, so she was busted.

Sasori got dressed even faster and then stood awkwardly in the room. This really needed to end. Maybe he shouldn't be staying with a girl. At first he didn't think it would be a problem since he was never interested in girls before, but now that he's actually living with a girl, that had somehow changed a bit. He blamed the weird hormones he had never experienced before.

Kimberly took the last bite of her sandwich and then stood up of her bed. She didn't dare look Sasori in the eyes and he felt the same way. They just needed to get out of the house and then everything will be perfectly fine.

Without saying anything, Kimberly started packing in some stuff in her purse and picked up Sasori's money as well. He glanced at her suspiciously, but didn't comment. She wouldn't just steal his money and he hadn't a way of taking it with him. It should be alright. Sunglasses went in the purse, tissues, keys, unidentified stuff and money. It was such a tiny purse. How the hell did she just do that?

Kimberly now walked towards the door and put her head against it. She listened intensely, but didn't hear anything. Mom should be downstairs then. They had to go for the front door immediately, otherwise they will be screwed. Well she would be, because her mom would ask all these weird questions about Sasori when she had finally noticed him. She would just assume that she was sleeping with him or something. She surely had to kill herself when she was going to ask if they did it safely. Safety comes first, she would say, clearly stolen from some sort of add. Like she had ever done it safe before.

She put her finger against her lips and motioned Sasori to be quiet. Then she carefully opened the door and tiptoed outside. She glanced around and then told Sasori to follow her. He just plainly walked behind her, not knowing why she was acting this strange. What was the problem now anyway?

They got downstairs and Kimberly looked inside the kitchen. Her mom was standing with her back towards them, making herself some food. Kimberly thought it wasn't safe for her to handle knifes or anything, but she wasn't about to stop her now.

This was the first time Sasori had actually seen one of her parents. Her hair was a mess on top of her head, looking greasy and just gross. She was wearing a stained bathrobe and some faded blue pajama pants below it. He now understood why Kimberly hid them from him, but he still wanted to know why they looked like that. Did they just not care or was something else the matter?

Kimberly had grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him towards the door. She softly opened the door, yanked Sasori out and then closed the door with a slam. Immediately she started running with a good reason at that. Sasori could hear her mother calling for her behind them, but she never left the front yard. He felt sorry for the woman somehow, but Kimberly must have a good reason not to spend time with her.

After they turned the block Kimberly finally slowed down. She had to catch her breath, so she leaned back against the wall of a building and waited for her breathing to even out again. Sasori was looking at her. He was worried a bit about her. She sometimes looked so unhappy and he just didn't know why. He wanted to do something for her, but he just didn't know what.

At some point he just couldn't hold back the question anymore. He had to ask. 'What's wrong with your mom?'

She glanced up at him, emotionless expression on her face. He had never seen that before and it frightened him a bit. 'That is none of your business,' she said and without a further word, she started walking again. He didn't have the right to ask. He didn't know what she had gone through with her parents and it wasn't like she just went out and told everyone. At some point they just found out due to the way they acted in public.

Sasori just stood there. He hadn't expected an answer like that. Didn't she trust him? Didn't she understand he would do about anything for her? She did all this for him and still he couldn't do anything back. He couldn't support her and he couldn't help her with anything. He wanted to be her friend, one she could count on in times like these. He wanted to make her smile, because she was happy.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

The Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins

Still keeping you all in the dark of what might be wrong with the parents...;)

Sorry for the late update. Had such a busy week... I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry that it's a little late! I made it a little longer to make it up to you all!

...

They had finally reached the mall. The last mile it had started to drizzle and even at the end it even full on rained. They ran the last couple of paces and laughed at the other's wet hair and face. For a moment they stayed by the entrance, catching their breaths. The sliding doors went open and closed again, letting hurrying people in who also tried to avoid getting too wet. Some of them had brought an umbrella though, which Sasori and Kimberly had forgotten.

When they had rested enough, Kimberly pulled Sasori away from the entrance and towards the escalator. They stood before the moving stairs and Sasori kept staring at the steps coming out of the ground. He had never seen anything like this before and it freaked him out. Where did a thing like this lead him to? A row of people stood behind the two, tapping their feet impatiently and some even started yelling obscenities towards them. They really needed to start moving, otherwise they might get chased by an angry mob.

'Come one, Sasori. There is a good store with men's clothing upstairs. Get on the escalator. It's not going to eat you,' Kimberly hissed, pushing Sasori forward.

He took a hesitatingly step forward and it was like his foot got pulled away from the rest of his body. Right until he placed the other food next to it and his whole body glided up. Kimberly let out a sigh of relieve and stood beside him. The redhead was looking around with a smile on his face. He thought that this was actually kind of fun. The floor got farther away and the people almost looked like ants. Okay, very large ants, but he could imagine them being ants, right? It would be fun to squish all those ignorant people under his shoe.

'Don't forget to step of the escalator at the end,' Kimberly reminded him. He looked forward again and saw the end nearing. His heart started racing and he felt very nervous. Would he be in time to step of the escalator? He didn't want to fall over and look like an idiot. What would the ants think of him then?

He placed his foot forward and stepped of the moving stairs without a problem. He felt like he had accomplished something. He had survived the escalator without a scratch on him! They needed to celebrate this! But first they needed to buy some clothes and Kimberly was already pulling him towards some sort of store.

The store stood full with clothes racks and it was almost impossible to find a path through it. Also the music was very loud and annoying and why was the girl behind the cash register looking at him funny. He was only here a minute, but he already hated shopping for clothes. They better be done here fast and go somewhere else. He didn't want to be here much longer, but Kimberly seemed to have something else in mind as she went from rack to rack.

She picked out some pieces and threw them over her arm, only to go to yet another rack. Was this ever going to end? Sasori whined in his head. But then it got only worse. The girl from behind the register came towards them and asked if she could help with anything. And then Kimberly said she was looking for some new clothes for him and it couldn't be too expensive. The girl then started picking out more clothes and Sasori already dreaded the time when he had to put everything on. Couldn't they just buy it and be done with it all!

Apparently they couldn't. He even asked, so there was no turning back now. He was already standing in the dressing room, stripped to his underwear and holding up a pair of black jeans. They seemed way too tight. How was he ever going to fit in this thing? He inserted one leg, then the other and he pulled them up. He already liked his other pants better than this pair. He could zip up the pair of jeans, but it didn't seem as loose fitting as his other pants.

Kimberly peeked inside the dressing room to see how far along Sasori already was and when she saw he wasn't even wearing a shirt, she stepped in. He covered up his chest with his arms, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Why would she just step in like that?

She looked at how the jeans fitted and even started fidgeting with it. What the hell was she doing? He could dress himself properly, thank you. 'The jeans look good, so we're taking them. As for a shirt.' She glanced around and picked a green t-shirt out of the bunch. 'Here, put this on,' she said with a smile. He took the shirt from her and put it on. When he was fully dressed, he looked kind of shy towards her. He really wasn't sure how this was supposed to go. He usually only bought clothes when another pair had ripped and it only had to move properly. He did prefer the color red, but he wouldn't mind wearing another color. Still, red was better.

Kimberly made him step out and let the girl take a look too. She approved as well and somehow they bonded over this whole little thing. Why were they so happy about dressing him? Girls were very weird.

They made him try on a lot of other clothes and he had insisted on taking a red t-shirt as well. What? He needed something he actually liked. He already had to go through life with way too tight pairs of jeans. According to Kimberly they weren't even that tight, but he found them tight enough. If there were tighter jeans than he would be talking with a squeaky voice.

When they had finally decided on what Sasori needed to buy and what would stay in the store, Kimberly send him after the girl and made him pay by himself. She was folding up everything in a nice pile and then put everything in a plastic bag. In the mean time he was counting out every cent and put it on the desk.

The girl was looking at him out of the corner of her eye and it started to freak Sasori out. He needed to get away from here and it needed to happen now. She gave him the receipt and he was about to leave with the bag, when she stopped him. 'Hey, can I ask you something?' she asked. He waited for her to continue, glancing back over his shoulder. 'Do you want to go out with me?'

She asked him out on a date? That had never happened before. If you didn't count the strange encounter he had with Jenny where she invited him to do something else… He didn't count that time. But why would this girl go out with him in the first place? She looked okay, just a bit weird with the piercings in her face. It reminded him of Pein a bit, but he was sure she wasn't that weird. He just couldn't go out with a girl he barely knew. He would have to explain everything again and who knows how this girl would take it. And there was something else holding him back, but he ignored that bit of feeling.

'I'm sorry, I have to pass,' he said politely. He smiled kindly at her as Kimberly had taught him and walked away again.

'You better be quick with the other girl then. She might lose interest if you don't ask her out soon,' she yelled after Sasori. He blinked at her words, acting like he didn't know what she was talking about, but he did. Did he really need to ask Kimberly out? He couldn't just do something like that, right? He wasn't even sure how to do such a thing. And she made it obvious that they weren't that close when she didn't want to talk about her parents with him. Maybe this was the solution! If he asked her out, she might start talking more. A date could solve every problem he had so far.

He left the store and glanced around in search of Kimberly. He needed to time this right, otherwise he would just look like a fool. She was standing in front of another store looking through the window. Sasori stood beside her and did the same. He saw all these wooden creations and he felt and immediate urge to go inside. He needed to see all the beautiful things others created and then tell them what they did wrong.

This time he pulled Kimberly into the store instead of the other way around. It was a small but very crowded store, with stuff that is. From the ceiling hang loads of wind chimes, some big and some small. Some simple and some decorated with flowers and birds, carved into the wood. They had little statues of animals and some very big ones, too expensive to just simply buy. Sasori was looking at the little puppets they had standing on a shelf. Kimberly was looking at the small wooden bears, but already went to the next shelf filled with little wooden ballerina's. She really had no idea how you could carve those things out of wood.

She walked over to the place Sasori was standing and followed his eyes his to the different puppets. Sometimes he smiled a bit and sometimes he looked horrified at the little creations. She wasn't what Sasori saw in those things. To her they all looked pretty, but she really didn't know what she was talking about. He was the expert of course.

Suddenly he picked on up and walked over to the old lady behind the cash register. She wasn't really paying attention to the store, but gave Sasori a big smile when he went over to buy something. Kimberly wasn't sure why he would buy anything since he didn't have any use for it, but it was the first thing he decided for himself. It was good if he could do stuff on his own.

Sasori had a short conversation with the woman while she kept pointing at Kimberly and smiling brightly at the redhead. Whose face was now was red as his hair by the way. It looked very cute, but Kimberly wasn't sure why he was blushing in the first place. What were they talking about?

The left the store, Sasori carrying his plastic bag full of clothing and a new small paper bag with the puppet inside. He was still blushing, but said nothing, so Kimberly decided she should say something. 'Care for something to eat?' The redhead turned towards her and gave a slide nod. Enough for Kimberly as she pulled him towards a fast food restaurant. It would be greasy and not very good for you, but she was craving something like that right now. She was hungry and hadn't eaten anything like this in a long time. Sometimes you just need it, you know.

Kimberly ordered Sasori to stay at a table and the redhead did as he was told, sitting down quietly. He watched her leave and when she was out of sight, he opened the little brown bag and peeked inside. He had bought it for her as a thank you. He just wasn't sure when he was supposed to give it, but he had to do it before she was going to ask about it. He would look so foolish then and he needed to avoid that.

He crumpled up the bag again and glanced to the side. Kimberly had ordered something and now waited for the food to arrive. He just realized she was again paying for his diner. He really needed to give her this puppet now. He needed to show her he could do things for her too.

She got the food and walked with the tray towards Sasori. She was stopped by a sweet voice saying something behind her back, but loud enough so she would hear. Jenny was also in the diner and said something about her getting fat due to all the greasy food she ate. It wasn't true, Kimberly knew that, but it still stung. Especially when after that she said, 'wait, you can't get fat. You'll end up as your parents and we know that those addictions keep you from getting fat in the end.' It was like the floor was taken away from under her feet and she was falling down miles at a time. She knew Sasori had heard and she just wanted to run away.

She went over to the table fast and she threw the tray on the table. A fry went into her mouth and she started eating so she wouldn't have to answer any awkward questions. Brown eyes were focusing on her, narrowing once in a while. He didn't know what kind of addictions, but apparently everyone knew except him. This wasn't fair, why wouldn't she just tell him?

He opened his mouth to say something, but Kimberly cut in already. 'It's nothing, okay? My parents gamble a lot and that's why we lose so much money and when they have money, they buy booze. So they are alcoholics and gamblers. My brother and I have been taken care of ourselves for a long time and that's why we both work. We buy our own food and we wash our own clothes.' She shrugged her shoulders and acted like it was nothing. She ate some fries again in the mean time.

'What about you not wanting to spend time with your mother this morning?' Sasori asked, not letting this slide so easily.

Kimberly sighed loudly, letting Sasori know she really didn't want to talk about this. 'My mom feels lonely all the time and forces my brother and I to spent time with her. Meaning she wants us to join her in the casino and learn the tricks she and my dad use. We don't want to end up like that so we stay away from them as much as possible. They're not abusive or anything and I still love them, but it's tough taking care of myself when I'm just a kid. It shouldn't be this way.'

Sasori's hand went over the table and he laid him on top of hers. She flinched at first, but didn't take her hand away. He didn't say anything, no helping words or telling her that her parents sucked. He just looked at her with his hand on her hand. It felt comforting and it was all she needed in the end.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

And did you expect this? Yeah, you probably did... It's hard to stay really original...XD Still hope you enjoyed. Especially the part with Sasori on the escalator;)


	10. Chapter 9

After they had eaten the rest of their food in peace and Sasori had decided that the greasy stuff was the best thing he had ever tasted, they left the place. Sasori was rambling something about how the food they just ate really was something special and how it differs from the stuff he had eaten when he was a kid. Kimberly just listened, smiling once in a while. Somehow they ended up holding hands as they walked through the mall. Kimberly didn't even notice until she felt his fingers squeeze hers a bit. He was still talking about the food and hadn't even noticed himself. Kimberly started blushing heavily and only then did Sasori notice the handholding. He turned just as red as she and they both looked away from each other, but never released the other's hand.

An awkward silence started slipping in and together with the fact that they weren't really going somewhere, made it even worse. Sasori was contemplating if he should ask her out now or if he should wait a little longer. Somehow waiting seemed better now, but he wasn't sure why. There was no reason for it to be better, only worse. Why would his body tell him it would be better to wait? Was he scared? He couldn't be scared. He never had been scared before, ever. Not even when death was staring him in the eye. But now he found himself scared of this little girl he would have destroyed when he was still in his old form. He wouldn't even have bothered with getting to know her. Maybe he had been really flawed back then, but at least he would have had the guts to ask her something.

Suddenly a pair of arms were around his neck and he was pulled back by someone. He had to release Kimberly's hand and confused she turned around to where he was standing. Her eyes narrowed and then she turned her head away, hurt flashing through her eyes. Sasori still didn't know who was holding him from behind, but it couldn't be good.

And then he heard the voice. 'Sassy, what are you doing with that little twat? You should hang out with us,' Jenny said, turning him around and now placing her hands on his waist. Why was she so close? He just kept his hands at his side.

'Don't call me Sassy,' was the only thing he said in a monotone voice. Why couldn't this girl just leave him alone? He had never shown any interest in her and she was just plain out annoying.

She lust flat out ignored his comment and continued whining about him coming with them. He didn't even know who the them was, but he didn't really care either. 'Come on, Sassy. We're going to the movies, you should come with us. You can sit next to me and we will share popcorn and maybe something else.' She did some weird pouting with her lip and winked at him. Was she trying to look like a duck or something?

He took her hands from as back and she thought he was going to take her hand, but instead he pushed her a step back, out of his comfort zone. 'I think I'll pass. I was spending my day with someone else you know, the one you've been ignoring completely.' He pointed Kimberly out, but she just rolled her eyes at him. Like Jenny would want to talk to her now. That girl hated her and only god knew why. Jenny didn't have a reason to hate her, but what could she do about it. Hate Jenny as much as Jenny hated her, that's what she could do about it.

'Ah, but Sas, you can have so much fun with us. Just ditch the loser and we can go see that movie.' Jenny was still smiling like she was the nicest person on earth, even though she just said something horrible. How can some people think so highly off themselves?

Sasori's knuckles turned white as he balled his hands into fists. 'I'm not sure who the loser is of the two of you. She's at least not as stupid as you to think that you can lure me in by making yourself appear better then another. And she's also a lot smarter than you, but I guess you don't need that. You probably have your ways with the teachers too.' He turned around and grabbed Kimberly's sleeve, pulling her away from the group.

Jenny looked like she just got slapped in the face and also like she understood only half of it. Yeah, she really wasn't that smart. Kimberly was giggling behind her hand, but didn't comment further. Sasori's face still was scrunched up in anger and she didn't need him to explode on her.

Sasori was still pulling her somewhere and he didn't even know where, but suddenly they found themselves in front of the escalator again. So these things also went down… He would do it faster now. He took a deep breath and stepped on the first step. Immediately it pulled him down, taking Kimberly with him too.

Kimberly was trying to take her wrist out of his firm grip and slowly slipped out of his hand. When he noticed his hand was empty, he lifted it up and looked at it as if it was the strangest thing he had ever seen. He was really out of it. Kimberly rolled her eyes at his behavior and stood next to him on the escalator, taking his hand back in hers. Again they were holding hands, but now because Kimberly wanted to. Sasori was now staring at her while she pulled them towards the exit. They had shopped enough and they needed to work again tonight. They better get back and drop off the stuff they bought.

It was still raining outside and Kimberly didn't really want to get back, so she went to a little shop that sold souvenirs. She didn't understand why they had one in the first place, but at least they also sold umbrellas and that would be perfect.

Sasori was still standing in front of the main exist, trying to see what she was doing in the little shop. When she came back with a sweet smile on her face and the umbrella up in the air, he couldn't help but laugh.

She stood beside him and opened the umbrella. They barely fitted under it together, but if they walked close enough to each other, they were both fine. It felt kind of strange being this close, but somehow also a little right. Sasori liked how warm she felt against the side of his arm. They were both blushing a bit, but kept a close hold on each other.

The streets were deserted, people staying inside when it rained this much. Probably smart since their legs were still getting wet. Sasori's jeans were sticking against his leg and it felt gross. The world looked awfully grey like this. The buildings sadly dripping down the rain. Somehow it was also a bit peaceful. Now that no one was around, he really was alone with Kimberly in complete silence except for the rain hitting the pavement.

Suddenly Sasori found this the perfect time to ask her out. He would give her the little puppet and then tell her he wanted to take her out. He could use Jenny's idea and take her to the movies. He had never been to one, but they also had them in his world. Deidara talked about it sometimes when he had seen a really good one. He liked the action movies, because they were filled with explosions. So they wouldn't be going to an action movie, but what would he take her to then. He hadn't planned this out right, but he had to ask. He could figure it all out later if the stress wouldn't have killed him by then.

He stopped in his tracks and Kimberly also stopped since she would get wet if she didn't. Sasori was the one holding the umbrella. She looked at him a bit confused. They didn't really have the time to hang around and it wasn't really the weather for it either.

She was about to open her mouth and ask him what he was doing when he opened his own. He wasn't looking at her, instead he looked at his shoes. 'I-I want to give you something,' he said barely noticeable. He held up the paper back that held the puppet and handed it to her. She took it from him, still a bit confused, but opened the bag anyway.

She took out the little wooden statue. It were a male and a female entangled in a dance. It was almost like they were moving. The wood was dark with light details. It was beautiful and the carvings so detailed. It must have been a lot of work to create something like this.

'Th-thank you so much. You really didn't have to buy me this,' she said exasperated.

'Yes I did. You have been doing so much for me and buying me things. It's time I do something back for you, so I would like to, uhm,' he felt silent. How was he going to continue this? Should he just say it? She was staring at him like he should continue this. Was he really sweating his bad? 'I just wanted to ask you, uhh. Will you go out with me?' He just blurted it out in the end and maybe even scared her a bit.

She was just staring at him. Her eyes were wide. He was getting a bit worried after a couple of minutes and was about to say she should just forget it. He got blown of pretty fast apparently. But then she chose to say something.

'B-but why would you want to go out with me? I mean there are girls lined up for you and they are all a lot prettier than me and better. You shouldn't go out with me, just go with someone else. Go back to Jenny, she would love to go out with you!' She wanted to ramble some more, but Sasori grabbed her chin and silenced her up by kissing her softly.

Immediately she took a step back, unable to look at him anymore. She didn't care she was getting wet now, she needed to cool off a bit. 'D-don't ever do that again,' she said, finger raised in the air.'

He sighed loudly. Well, that didn't work and now he felt more nervous than before. Her lips were really soft and they felt so nice. He started blushing even more. 'Just go out with me. I will pay for everything and I will show you how much I like you in comparison to that twat Jenny.'

She was practically bouncing in her shoes. She had never been asked out before and Sasori really started to creep her out. Why would he even want to go out with her? They spent enough time together as it was. Still she did want to go out on that date. What was wrong with her? He better not kiss her again or she might faint or whatever. Even her brain wasn't working anymore.

'F-fine, I'll go out with you, but this better not mean anything major.' She turned resolute and started walking away fast. She just wanted to get home as fast as possible and forget about this whole thing. They would go out on that date, but she wouldn't think about it until then. Sasori could plan everything, because she sure as hell couldn't do it. Where would she even take the redhead? A museum? The movies? An elevator? No, he would have to think of something.

He sighed again and started going after her. He still held the umbrella, but he didn't think Kimberly actually noticed that she got wet. Hopefully everything went better on the date itself. His heart still made a little jump when she had said yes, sort of. Maybe this was really going to work out.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

A bit of a cliffhanger... I think it needed this, because I'll be going on a vacation now and won't be back until about a month... So you will have to do without updates until then! Very sorry, but I promise the date will be good then;)

Now I hope you enjoyed this and tell me what you think!

I will get back to you all later! Love, Dana


End file.
